


supine

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [59]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a toast to useless sub aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale worries he's too submissive. any concerns pertaining to the matter are sufficiently fucked out of him
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	supine

"i'm just saying, i feel i should have a more - more _active_ role, so to speak. i don't want you to do all the work." aziraphale explains, his words falling rather faint considering the position he's in. stuck between his two lovers, laid vulnerable on his back, head in crowley's lap. crowley's hands are petting at him, stroking at his scalp, his temples. keeping him calm and prepared for gabriel's debut. 

gabriel gives him one very pointed look, and slams in without another word. aziraphale buckles from it, his hips rocking with the thrust, his whole body jolted.

"do you really think i don't love this? having you spread open, just _taking_ it. taking everything i give you." he asks, verging on a tender growl. the rasp in his voice has aziraphale shivering, though that's nothing compared to how hot he's gotten just from being fucked. sopping wet, warm and sticky sweet where his arousal licks down to his thighs. 

"he's right, dove. you're a real show for us. just look at you - "

crowley's fingers press forwards, parting his labia gently, and giving them both a better view of gabriel's cock drilling into him. aziraphale's head fuzzes over, dizzy with the sight. he's so warm, so warm - he can feel it burning in his chest. searing heat down to his stomach.

"he's so big, and you're so _little,_ but you still fit it all. that's because you're such a good boy for us." crowley speaks the words like a loving promise. a guarantee; he doesn't _have_ to try harder. he's already enough. he's already wanted as he is.

"it's a lot," aziraphale admits, choking softly when crowley drags over his clit. "always feels like - feels like so much."

"i imagine it must be." crowley coos, seeping his touches down to where gabriel's cock forces him open. each thrust another punch to have aziraphale whining, squirming away from the intensity.

"poor little angel, being used by a brutish, cruel assailant." 

gabriel can't stifle his laugh. "i am right here, you know."

his hips jerk, and aziraphale sobs openly. crowley pulls back to offer him comfort again, some sort of grounding as he's steered senseless.

"not my fault you're being selfish. using our cherub all up until he's crying from it, sweet thing." crowley coos, rubbing blank the tears aziraphale hadn't even realized were budding.

"i should - i should get you off too, i-i'm sorry, it's just hard with him - _please._ " aziraphale's eyes squeeze shut, trembling as gabriel rolls his hips in fierce punctuation. he's flush with aziraphale's hips, rutting against his g-spot more than he thrusts. aziraphale makes a few pitiful, scrambled noises. trying to find words, and failing miserably.

"shush, love, you don't have to do anything but let us have you." crowley soothes him. "look how deep he is inside you, does it feel good? is it enough for you angel?"

aziraphale nods in a frenzy, flinching, and clinging onto crowley's hand when gabriel falls back into his previous pace. crowley slots their fingers together, grasping tightly, and making little passes with his thumb over aziraphale's palm. 

"it's hot. i'm so - so hot, i have to - " aziraphale shields his face as he cums, twisting and squirming about. his blush boils over, sweet carnations to color his cheeks. gabriel leans over him, peppering his ruddy complexion in affection. kisses to hush his whimpers while gabriel finds his own orgasm in abusing aziraphale's hypersensitive body.

"what about - _nomoreplease_ \- what about crowley?" aziraphale pants, still quivering without restraint. 

"well, love," gabriel croons, sitting back on his heels. "he's up next."

crowley slips out from underneath him, swapping places with gabriel remarkably smoothly, as if practiced beforehand. "that's right, angel. didn't we agree on that. all you have to do is lay there and take it. we didn't specify how _much_ you'd take."

and with crowley hard between his legs, stroking himself slick, aziraphale finds he's more than amenable to anything they have in mind. even if it takes the whole span of their evening. _especially,_ in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> pray for aziraphale's pussy. nothing wrong with it its just gonna be absolutely plowed by the end of this


End file.
